


Le monde des vivants

by Nelja



Category: Hawaiian Mythology
Genre: Afterlife, Community: ladiesbingo, Dark femslash week, F/F, Ghosts, Goddesses, Grief/Mourning, Myth rewriting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Après la mort d'Hopoe, Hi'iaka décide de se venger de sa soeur, et de descendre dans le monde des morts trouver la seule arme qui puisse la détruire. Cela ne tournera pas comme elle avait prévu.





	Le monde des vivants

Les jardins d'Hi'iaka sont maintenant morts entièrement, recouverts de lave pétrifiée. Parfois, une rivière lente de magma encore incandescent coule, répandant une fumée à l'odeur âcre là où s'épanouissaient les fleurs rouges et blanches.

Et tout au bout de la jetée, sur une haute roche où elle s'était réfugiée, la silhouette gracile d'Hopoe, pétrifiée elle aussi. La statue danse encore, s'incline devant les coups de vent, tournoie devant les tourbillons. Ses mains, dressées devant elles pour se protéger, semblent chercher une partenaire de danse venue trop tard.

Hopoe n'a pas mérité cela. Hi'iaka n'a pas mérité cela. Elle est allée chercher l'époux de sa soeur au bout du monde, l'a protégé, et ne l'a pas même touché - non pas qu'elle l'ait voulu. Mais c'est l'excuse que lui donne Pele. Plus de quarante jours, comment aurait-elle pu ne pas croire qu'ils s'étaient enfuis ensemble ?

Hi'iaka hurle. Elle a confié à sa soeur ses jardins, son coeur maintenant réduit en cendres, et qui pourtant lui fait encore mal. Elle lui a fait confiance. Comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement, quand Pele l'a portée contre son coeur quand elle était tout juste sortie de son oeuf ? Et comment Pele peut-elle être si différente d'elle, avoir supposé sa trahison, et lui avoir tout pris ?

Elle se jette sur elle, tous ongles dehors, mais Pele lui lance un flot de lave, en une attaque qui peut être aussi bien pour se protéger que pour enterrer toute preuve de ses erreurs. Mais Pele ne sait pas que pendant son trajet, Hi'iaka a combattu des monstres et des dragons. Elle est devenue forte.

D'un geste, elle crée un bouclier. La lave s'enroule autour d'elle, créant un tourbillon qui ne la touche pas, mais qui fait peu à peu fondre le sol. La terre s'effondre sous ses pieds, et elle tombe, dans un trou qui semble sans fond. Elle a l'impression de voler dans les ténèbres. Maintenant que sa force ne peut plus rien protéger, elle est libérée de ses chaînes, et en chemin vers la destruction.

Le monde souterrain a de nombreux étages, et au fond coule la rivière noire de la reine Milu, plus large que l'océan, qu'aucun soleil n'a jamais réchauffée. La seule eau suffisamment profonde et froide pour éteindre à jamais les flammes de Pele.

Un monde sans volcans, sans feu, sans sa grande soeur, semble inconcevable, mais pas plus qu'un monde sans Hopoe. Cet univers a déjà perdu toute consistance depuis longtemps. Hi'iaka, fantôme parmi les fantômes, le coeur transparent comme du verre brisé, se contente de rendre justice.

Elle invoque sa magie, trouve la porte d'acier qui mène vers le niveau d'en-dessous. Quand elle la touche, sa main devient froide comme de la glace, gèle. Elle y concentre sa fureur, et elle peut bouger les doigts à nouveau.

(Tu peux faire ça, tu n'es pas si différente de Pele, lui disent les ombres dans sa tête. Oh, comme sa soeur est terrible, de pouvoir tout détruire et tout enflammer à la fois !)

Le sol du second étage semble fait de terre noire. Hi'iaka y lance quelques graines, y font pousser des arbres immenses dont les racines convulsives agrippent la terre, la soulèvent, jusqu'à ce que se crée un trou dans le sol qui, dans le monde d'en-dessous, est un trou dans le ciel.

Elle flotte comme un nuage dans un ciel de cendre. Le dieu de ceux qui ont mis fin à leur propre vie veille ici sur ses enfants. Il est pendu, sa langue et ses yeux lui sortant de la tête.

"Que fais-tu ici, Hi'iaka ?" demande-t-il. "Que vient faire une déesse de la vie dans le royaume des morts ? Viens-tu déclarer la guerre ?"

"Oui," répond Hi'iaka. "Mais ni contre Milu, ni contre toi. Ma soeur Pele a tué celle que j'aime, et je veux libérer le fleuve du royaume des morts, car c'est la seule eau qui peut éteindre le flot de sa lave et de sa fureur."

La langue du dieu devient plus longue et plus noire encore, mais il ne répond pas.

Hi'iaka passe d'autres portes encore, crée celles qui manquent, et personne ne vient entraver son chemin. C'est probablement mieux pour ceux qui essaieraient.

Enfin, elle arrive au dernier monde avant la rivière des morts. Il n'y a pas de porte ici, seulement un grand puits dans lequel on peut se jeter. Et, assise sur la margelle, Hopoe l'attend.

Ses longs cheveux noirs flottent sur ses épaules nues, sa peau brune semble aussi douce que quand elle était en vie. Mais alors qu'Hi'iaka tend la main pour lui caresser le visage, sa peau ne rencontre qu'une ombre froide.

"Hopoe..." murmure-t-elle, les mots d'amour trop loin dans sa gorge. Elle n'aurait jamais cru la revoir. "Je craignais que..."

Elle ne s'est jamais vraiment demandé ce qui était arrivé à son esprit. Elle a déjà pu ramener les morts à leurs corps de nombreuses fois, mais le corps d'Hopoe n'est plus qu'une statue de pierre, et y être figée serait ce qui pourrait arriver de pire à son esprit. Depuis qu'elle l'a vue, elle pense à Hopoe hurlant, criant, dévorée par la lave. Elle est presque rassurée de voir que les brûlures n'ont pas marqué sa peau. Même si elle ne la touchera plus jamais.

"Es-tu venue ici pour me parler ?" demande-t-elle doucement.

Et Hi'iaka est terrifiée de découvrir que non, elle n'est pas venue pour cela.

Pendant les mois qu'a duré sa quête, elle ne pensait qu'à se reposer dans les bras tendres d'Hopoe, mais quand ses espoirs sont morts, son seul futur semblait la vengeance.

"Je n'ai pas... tu n'as pas de corps dans lequel je peux te ramener !" s'exclame-t-elle, désespérée. "Pourquoi ai-je pu ramener ce vieux pêcheur, et même l'aimé de Pele, mais pas toi ?"

Elle n'a pas répondu à la question, mais Hopoe comprend, baisse la tête tristement.

"C'était donc vrai. Les dieux m'ont dit que tu voulais détruire ta soeur."

"Ils t'ont demandé de m'arrêter !" s'exclame Hi'iaka. En cet instant, ses yeux flamboient plus que n'importe quel objet du monde des morts.

"Oui !" s'exclame Hopoe. "Et j'ai accepté, parce que je voulais te voir. Mais me croiras-tu ? Je ne parle que pour moi. Comme je les aurais trahis, s'ils voulaient t'arrêter en train de faire quelque chose de beau ! Mais ceci n'est que glorieux. Oh, Hi'iaka, mon Hi'iaka, tu as voyagé si loin, et tu m'es restée fidèle. Je partageais peut-être un peu des inquiétudes de Pele, quand je ne savais pas. Et maintenant, tu es prête à détruire le monde pour me venger, et je déteste Pele autant que toi. J'ai pleuré de voir tes jardins détruits. Mais ce ne sera pas si simple ! Sa destruction causerait celle de ton île entière, de plus loin encore !"

"Tes amis d'Hawaii..." murmure Hi'iaka, sans expression. "Ta famille. Je les ai vus, pendant mon voyage. Ils étaient si heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de toi, de me connaître, et moi, je ne pensais qu'à ton absence."

"S'il te plaît !" s'exclame Hopoe. "J'ai des soeurs, des neveux et des nièces, peut-être. Ne fais pas cela. Je sais que tu peux gagner. Je n'ai pas peur pour toi. Tu as toute la vie en toi, personne ne peut te tuer.

Mais c'est pour cela que tu ne devrais pas être ici."

"Dans ce cas, si je suis si puissante, pourquoi ne puis-je pas te ramener ! Pourquoi toi !"

"Je suis humaine, Hi'iaka. Si je n'étais pas morte ainsi, je serais devenue vieille et laide, puis je serais morte.

"Je t'en aurais empêchée !"

Mais c'est une promesse vide, et Hi'iaka ne regrette pas de ne jamais l'avoir faite quand elles vivaient encore, de ne jamais y avoir pensé. Elle regrette seulement l'idée qu'à ce moment, ses doigts auraient pu enlacer les poignets d'Hopoe pour la retenir, pour l'attirer vers elle.

Comme elle voudrait la prendre dans ses bras ! Elle a l'impression que cela répondrait à toutes les questions qui tournent dans sa tête brûlante.

"Que me demandes-tu de faire, alors ?" crie-t-elle. "Faudrait-il donc que je remonte à la surface et que je pardonne à ma soeur ?" Elle regarde ses beaux yeux noirs. C'est la seule caresse qu'elles peuvent encore partager. "Etait-ce douloureux ?"

"Très," répond Hopoe, "mais pas longtemps. Je voudrais... je voudrais juste que tu trouves un autre moyen de la blesser que de devenir elle."

Hi'iaka va protester, mais elle se rappelle que ce n'est pas la jalousie de Pele qui compte. C'est sa capacité à détruire, à sacrifier des vies, parce qu'elle est incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments autrement. Hi'iaka se sent nauséeuse.

"Crois-tu que c'est le chemin que je prends ?" demande-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Hopoe place son visage tout près du sien, leurs nez se touchent presque, et un instant, Hi'iaka peut imaginer qu'elles vont s'embrasser. "Non," dit Hopoe. "Non, et c'est pour ça que je sais que tu auras des regrets si tu le fais. Alors, je t'en prie, mon amour, arrête."

Cette porte est la dernière avant que les flots jaillissent sur la montagne de Pele. Ce serait si facile. Et Hi'iaka n'en est plus capable. La force qui la maintenait debout est en train de s'évanouir.

"Que vais-je faire, alors ?" demande-t-elle.

Le futur lui semble si vide, maintenant qu'elle a perdu son aimée et sa soeur à la fois. Elle réalise seulement maintenant que la vengeance ne l'aurait comblée qu'un temps. Peut-être ne comptait-elle pas gagner cette guerre. Peut-être voulait-elle juste que Pele la détruise.

Mais les conséquences pour le monde seraient tout aussi cruelles, moins violentes et plus longues, comme la douleur de l'absence par rapport aux douleurs de la flamme.

Elle va quitter Hawaii, c'est certain. Peut-être ira-t-elle visiter ses amies, la princesse des fougères. Peut-être ira-t-elle prévenir la famille d'Hopoe, pour lui faire de vraies funérailles, avoir un endroit où se recueillir que sa soeur n'ait pas taché de mort.

"Merci de m'avoir rappelé qui je suis." dit-elle.

Hopoe se lève, et s'exclame "Dansons !"

Elles ne peuvent pas se toucher, mais faire les gestes ensemble, se tenir face à face, puis glisser de côté, éveille une ancienne intimité qui comble un tout petit peu le vide dans le coeur et la peau d'Hi'iaka. Ses joues la tirent ; elle se rappelle que c'est un sourire. Elle fixe les yeux brillants d'Hopoe et ses bras souples, pour s'en rappeler toujours, pour oublier les orbites creuses et les bras figés d'horreur de la statue dansante. Elle ne se rappelle plus comment elle a plus la trouver belle. Aucune comparaison n'est possible.

"Adieu, mon coeur..." murmure Hopoe.

Hi'iaka voudrait protester, lui demander de ne pas partir, mais elle comprend que ce n'est pas Hopoe qui disparaît, c'est elle. Le monde des morts la rejette, malgré tout son pouvoir ; comme il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, si elle n'avait pas porté avec elle toute un désespoir aussi puissant que ceux des défunts eux-mêmes.

Elle se réveille couchée dans un lit. Pele est auprès d'elle. Quand Hi'iaka se réveille, elle sourit.

"Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenue parmi nous, ma soeur."

"Non." répond Hi'iaka. "Dans le monde des vivants, mais pas avec toi. Je te souhaite de traiter la prochaine personne qui t'aimera mieux que moi. C'est un adieu, Pele."

Pele crie, menace. Hi'iaka croit même qu'elle supplie à la fin, mais elle a cessé d'écouter.

Elle est vivante à nouveau, et si elle coupe les ponts avec son passé, alors il faudra bien que dans son futur, cela compte pour quelque chose.


End file.
